


A place to stay

by Sadd_little_boi



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Hybrid Alexis | Quackity, M/M, No Plot/Plotless, Winged Alexis | Quackity
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-20
Updated: 2021-01-21
Packaged: 2021-03-12 04:21:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28879383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sadd_little_boi/pseuds/Sadd_little_boi
Summary: After a long day of planting potatoes, and an annoying blonde, Technoblade walked back home only to be surprised when in his stairs slept a small hybrid shivering in cold.
Relationships: Alexis | Quackity & Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Alexis | Quackity/Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 140





	A place to stay

**Author's Note:**

> I always wanted to write a story or a one shot but I never sat down and wrote it. This is shit with no plot lol˛˛૧(˵¯͒▱¯͒˵) literally just wanted to write some quacknoblade after reading so many-  
> Also, I don't (and you shouldn't) ship the real people!  
> This is just their role play personas and if they every say they are uncomfortable and want us to take them down- I will!

It was a late afternoon, Technoblade had been planting potatoes all day and was now heading home. He had never been more mentally exhausted, it wasn’t because of the potatoes- he enjoyed his time in the field. He always had a peaceful time in there, just planting his crops, but that wasn’t today. Today, Tommy had tagged along- and you had to know it wasn’t going to go well right away. The kid wouldn’t shut up- “Tubbo! Tubbo! Tubbo! Blah blah” like if Technoblade cared. He tried several times to kick the other off his back by either sending him to the village to get supplies or telling him to go bodyguard the zombie villagers. But the kid always came with a “Found em” or a “I was bored” like jesus christ- take the hint! It wasn’t until Tubbo finished his work that he came to pick up the blonde. Both ran back home laughing and grinning, the sight burned Technoblade’s eyes, they were literally glowing. So he decided he was done for the day, ready to head home and just flop on his bed. Maybe read a book while he drank some tea to help him clear his mind.  
But the problems were not done yet, of course, why would the world give him a break? After all the chaos he had done, he should’ve known that he wasn’t getting off easily because there- in front of his porch sat the most beautiful living thing he had ever seen. It seemed that they had waited a long time because they were fast asleep. Droll rolling down their chin that was held up by their wrist, for an uncomfortable position they seemed to be sleeping well. A stranger might take this sight as a blessing, they might mistake it for an angel that was sent to them, specially because the other had wings. But Technoblade knew exactly why the other was there. He sighed and continued walking up to his house, not that excited anymore. He walked up the stairs, the wood making a low creak yet that didn’t seem to wake up the other. Technoblade looked down upon his enemy, a soft glare traced his face/ Maybe it was the gaze that magically woke up the other because after a couple of minutes there was a loud yawn and two little fists rubbing their eyes. They hadn’t glance to their side yet, but once they did- a loud screech rang through the snowy land. Terrified black eyes locked with Techno’s for a couple of seconds before they turn to anger one’s- as they struggle to get up. Pointing a finger upward, a gesture used to threaten the other, they yelled, “What are you doing here!?”  
Techno squinted his eyes as he stared in disbelief behind the mask, what kind of question- “This is my house, Quackity.” he stated as he shoved the other aside and opened the door  
“That can’t be! Tommy said he lived here!”  
Technoblade rolled his eyes. Of course. It always has to be Tommy! He had never given permission for the other to live in his house yet Tommy barged in and made himself comfortable- and now he is inviting his friends over without Technoblade’s knowledge! Soon, his lonely coozy house would turn to what- a fucking hangout place? He could already imagine all the food and drinks spilled around the house, the wood worned out, and the ceiling almost falling. He shuddered in disgust at the thought and stepped in the house only to be stopped by a hand wrapping itself around his wrist and pulling him back. Out of reflex he whipped his hand out of Quackity’s wrist and held it up to hit the other. The little one flinched and covered himself with his wings- when he didn’t feel the contact of the wrist against his wings, he peeked through his wings. With a puzzled face he stared up at Techno who still had his poker face on.  
Techno had managed to hold back, he wasn’t going to go back on those bloody days- he was a changed man now. There was no need to harm anyone unless it was self defence.  
The snow fell heavily, indicating that it was going to get colder and darker, it would be tough for Quackity to go back home if he didn’t make his way right now.  
“Go back home before you freeze to death, Quackity.”  
Quackity scoffed and a frown took upon his features, he turned around and was walking down the stairs when he took his first step in the snow and fell right in it. Both hadn’t noticed the snow had been piling up now, it would be a bad idea for Quackity to walk back home when he could barely walk through it.  
There was no way Techno would let the hybrid inside, not in a million years, that’s his enemy! Is what he thought as he stood in the middle of his house questioning how the other had made his way to the couch the next morning.

**Author's Note:**

> Would really appreciate if people helped me with tags- literally don't know how this works and what I should put lol- also any plot ideas (,,꒪꒫꒪,,)


End file.
